Cuando volví a creer
by Alice.Odair.Pevensie.Baggins
Summary: ella había dejado de creer, su corazón estaba dolido... pero el día en que todo se hizo peor fue cuando ellos murieron. tal vez la reina benévola podía volver. mal summary pero espero que disfruten la historia


Aslan dijo que no podrían volver a Narnia, y ahí fue cuando el corazón de susan pevensie dio un vuelco. No podía ser cierto… ahí estaban caspian, los narnianos, Qua, definitivamente aslan les estaba mintiendo.

Pero cuando, después de despedirse de todos (incluido caspian) y cruzar el portal llego a la estación de ferrocarriles pudo sentir como su corazón se iba desgarrando… una parte de este se fue alejando, en esos momentos solo pensó que tenía que ser fuerte y no sucumbir ante la tristeza, sabía que probablemente Peter se estaba sintiendo igual y sin embargo tuvo esa sensación de soledad.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el internado no derramo ni siquiera una lagrima. Al terminar las clases y estando en casa, al oír a sus hermanos hablar sobre narnia y participando en las conversaciones, lloro junto a Peter quien la consolaba y susurraba palabras alentadoras.

Por primera vez en años los cuatro tuvieron que separarse, Peter fue con el profesor Kirke, ella a América con sus padres, y Edmund y Lucy con su Tía Alberta. América le pareció extraordinaria, cada vez tenía menos tiempo para llorar ya que la invitaban a bailes y reuniones, se pasaba horas arreglándose y practicando que decir ya que su madre solía decirle que tenía que dar una buena impresión.

El tiempo pasó y volvió a reunirse con sus hermanos, los abrazo fuertemente y después se sentaron a hablar, por las miradas de edmund y Lucy supo que algo ocultaban.

¿y bien?- pregunto Peter- ¿cómo les fue con el primo Eustace?

En realidad fue horrible al principio, pero cambio luego de…- Lucy se detuvo y miro a Edmund al tiempo que decía- … volver de Narnia.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo por parte de Peter y Yo, hasta que Lucy nos empezó a relatar cómo fue todo siendo ayudada por Edmund, ambos sonaban felices hasta que terminando el relato dijo:

Aslan… nos dijo que no podríamos volver- Peter camino hasta ella y la abrazo mientras decía.

Puedes llorar si quieres…

No, está bien- sonrió un poco y dijo- creo que llore lo suficiente en el hombro de Edmund

Puedo constatar eso- hablo Edmund

Creo que es hora de dormir…- todos miraron a susan

Susan…

¿sí?

Caspian… conoció a alguien, la hija de una estrella en realidad – dijo Edmund

¡edmund!- le reprendió Lucy

Está bien… ya es solo parte del pasado

Sin embargo, susan lloro esa noche y las que siguieron a estas. Simplemente pensó que Caspian en verdad la amaba, y ahora se daba cuenta que nunca lo hizo, desde entonces Susan no hablaba mucho sobre Narnia… su corazón se había desgarrado aun mas y los llantos volvieron. Peter, Edmund y Lucy no sabían qué hacer y decidieron evitar el tema un poco.

Al cabo de un año les lego una carta de Eustace, decía que iría a verlos en unos días. Cuando lego los saludo y a la primera oportunidad les conto sobre que increíblemente como fuese, Aslan le había dado la oportunidad a él y una amiga llamada Jill para ir a Narnia. Ellos escucharon atentamente hasta que dijo:

El hijo de Caspian y la estrella volvió a Narnia a salvo- dijo sin notar como las miradas se posaban en Susan

Susan sintió como su corazón se partía por completo y ahí fue cuando la gota colmo el vaso.

Suficiente – dijo – deberían madurar, al menos tu Peter… Narnia no es más que un juego de cuando éramos niños.

Susan de que hablas- dijo Peter duramente

Aslan, caspian, la estrella, los centauros, los enanos y todo lo demás no son más que parte de su imaginación, nunca hemos ido a tal lugar como ese ¡ fue solo un juego!- exclamo sonriendo débilmente

¡susan no digas eso! - exclamo Lucy

¡sabes que no es verdad! - dijo Edmund

¡fuimos reyes en Narnia! - hablo Peter

¡por supuesto que es verdad! - hablo otra vez Eustace

Susan harta se fue hacia su cuarto, ella sabía que no podía existir un lugar tan cruel, al que no podía volver por haber crecido ¡no era su culpa! Además un aslan no sería tan cruel y malvado como para exiliarle del lugar donde era reina… y quitarle la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre que amo.

Después de ese día ella solo se ocupaba de salir, conocer hombres que eran atraídos por su belleza, comprar prendas de vestir cada vez más ostentosa. Sus hermanos no lo creían… aunque ellos aun podían notar parte de lo que fue la reina benévola, a pesar de haberse convertido en alguien superficial aun se preocupaba por sus seres queridos aunque cada vez se alejasen mas de ellos.

Sucedió cuando tenía 21, los oficiales llegaron a su casa y le dieron la noticia de que había habido un accidente de ferrocarriles y sus padres, el profesor Kirke, la tía Polly, sus hermanos, Jill y Eustace habían muerto. Despidió a los hombres y al cerrar la puerta dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas… recordaba claramente que sus hermanos trataron de persuadirla para que los acompañara, decían que había problemas en narnia, ella les dijo que dejaran ese juego infantil y se fueron mirándola dolida.

Al funeral fueron ella y otros familiares, no presto atención a nadie y cuando se fueron todos se deshizo nuevamente en lágrimas. Recordaba claramente todas las veces que hablaron sobre Narnia y ella les reprendía, como empezaron las discusiones y los llantos de Lucy, la mirada amarga de Edmund y la decepción clara en Peter y Eustace, la sorpresa en Jill, el semblante serio del profesor Kirke y tía Polly… todos ellos se habían ido junto a sus queridos padres, nuevamente reafirmo su teoría que un lugar tan horrible como narnia y un aslan que se llevaran a quienes más quería en el mundo no podían existir, y en esos momentos se notaba cuan buena podría ser Susan, quien no podía creer en cosas asi.

_Susan- dijo una voz lejana_

Susan levanto su rostro y vio sin creer al fantasma o espíritu de Peter

_tú elegiste esto, pero puedes cambiarlo._

Tan rápido como apareció se fue dejando paso al espíritu de Edmund.

_Sabemos que sigues siendo la reina benévola, nos volveremos a ver._

Se esfumo y el fantasma de Lucy apareció.

_Tus hermanos y tus súbditos te esperaremos, mi querida reina._

Creía que estaba loca, regreso a casa y en su cuarto pudo ver una carta.

_Querida Susan,_

_Narnia no te quito a tus hermanos… tu lo hiciste, tu dejaste de creer y eso te alejo de ellos_

_Tampoco te negó el amor de Caspian, pero tú habías crecido y debías vivir tu vida,_

_Creíste madurar cuando al parecer solo te volvías_

_Más superficial. Ahora narnia no existe para ti ni nadie,_

_Todos los mundos dejan de existir en algún momento, asi que a Narnia le llego la hora _

_De hacerlo. Sin embargo, una vez rey o reina de Narnia… siempre se será rey o reina. Cuando estes lista Aslan te dejara ir a su nación._

_Pero solo cuando toda tu vuelva a ser la reina susan la benévola._

Al terminar de leer creyo oir un rugido a lo lejos, y siempre creyo… pero su corazón dolido no le dejo admitirlo ni a ella misma. Esa carta le dio esperanzas, esperanzas de volver y ser feliz junto a ellos.

Pasaron muchos años, hasta que ya muy anciana como se volvió, Susan Pevensie era casi por completo nuevamente la reina que alguna vez fue. Una noche cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se sintió mas joven.

Camino sobre el prado hasta llegar a un castillo, abrió las puertas y muchos brazos la aprisionaron.

Sus hermanos los reyes, el profesor, la tía polly, Eustace y jill la abrazaban. Las lagrimas bajaron, al separarse vio a Aslan y corriendo fue a abrazarlo.

Bienvenida reina Susan, te esperábamos.

Esa voz, si, era la de Caspian lo vio y le sonrió, el la miraba y también le sonrió.

Nunca pude olvidarte, aunque si ame de nuevo- dijo Susan- pero el amor ya no lo es mas.

Lo abrazo yal subir al trono pudo sentir como estaría todo bien. Los reyes de antaño se reencontraron esta vez no se separarían.


End file.
